


【太和】瓶子與衣櫥

by ijinoseyuri



Series: Stars [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijinoseyuri/pseuds/ijinoseyuri
Summary: 高中探索play的短篇系列，分級不定
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Series: Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013370
Kudos: 4





	【太和】瓶子與衣櫥

慶功宴這種東西根本就是＂混亂＂這個名詞的代稱。

這是已經經歷過了無數次慶功的八神太一真實的感想。

從小學時期就一直在足球隊裡活躍的他，雖然不能說百戰百勝，但帶領學校隊伍拿過幾次區大賽冠軍也是有的，小時候慶功是做什麼其實不太懂，總之就是家長和老師一起舉辦的很開心的同樂會，小時候有吃有喝有朋友一起玩就已經十分滿足，之後國中開始，社團的運營漸漸變成了自主管理的方式，慶功宴一直都是交由球隊隊員提案、球隊經理負責執行的模式，沒什麼經驗的大家還是乖乖照著制度走，只有國三那一年稍微瘋狂了一下有出現學生偷渡酒精到場的情節，但也沒人敢喝多。

高中就不一樣了。

那簡直是群魔亂舞。

當然在教練面前還是有好好裝乖一陣，不過大家的重點一直都不是宴會本身，精彩的都在宴後續攤，老師離場後，帶朋友來的、女朋友來的、帶疑似女朋友但並不是真的女朋友來的、帶男朋友來的、邀請粉絲來的，總之這些都在隊長八神太一可接受的範圍內，因為是區決賽，他自己今天也邀請了大和來，至於食物和酒精的部分，大家帶什麼他大多都睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，至少沒人做出更嚴重的違法行為（他曾聽大和抱怨過，樂團慶功上看到有人帶了香菸和某些可疑藥品，不過自從社團前輩畢業、大和當上社長之後就沒有出現這種情況了）。

總之一切都還在掌控之中，除了遊戲的部分。

你可以控制成員邀請誰來、你可以控制大家帶什麼東西來不能帶什麼東西來，但身為隊長，你不能在大家提議要玩遊戲的時候潑冷水啊！

所以當地板正中央瘋狂轉動的空酒瓶緩緩停下，瓶口指著自己的時候，太一簡直要無語問蒼天。

「是八神啊！終於輪到隊長了！」

「太好了！」

你們這群傢伙這麼興奮做什麼？

轉瓶子這種遊戲只有一個人作為目標的話當然是不夠的，接著他們還得抽出第二目標和遊戲內容，眾人知道這次終於可以看到自己隊長可能會出糗的樣子都非常興奮，負責帶遊戲的球隊副隊長立刻開始轉第二次，此時太一心中已經開始衡量了，不管是抽到哪種類型的遊戲，只要不是自己討厭的人就好了，討厭也有分排名的，就在太一心中數著最不想要一起被懲罰的第一名、第二、第三是誰的期間，瓶子也漸漸停了下來。

原本興奮的眾人也跟著冷靜。

「啊，是隊長的朋友。」

「石田前輩難得運氣不好耶。」

「希望不要抽到什麼太誇張的。」

為什麼待遇差這麼多？心中忍不住抱怨的太一轉過頭與身邊的大和對視，後者只是聳了聳肩：「抽到什麼都沒差吧？」

這句話立刻被在場的人群反駁：「不行啊，前輩的女粉絲很恐怖的！」

「對啊要是玩得太過分被傳出去，足球隊明天肯定滅亡。」

「只是做些搞笑的動作還好說，如果是接吻五秒那種遊戲的話……」

「不行啊會被分屍的！」

想像力似乎止不住，隊員們的形容越來越誇張，而原本有些哀怨的太一現在只剩下滿臉黑線：「你們，是不是已經忘記了和他一起被點的是我啊……」  
另一頭正在把手伸進籤筒裡的副隊長對他隔空大喊：「隊長，保重！」同時抽出了兩人要玩的遊戲：「球隊的未來就交給我……啊，沒事了大家，警報解除。」

天堂七分。

整個休息室都很有默契的鬆了一大口氣：「各位，我們的隊長可以見到明天的太陽了！」

……不是這樣的吧喂？

身旁的大和被這群幽默的人逗樂了，低著頭努力忍著不要笑太大聲，被眾人調侃的主角則是無奈的瞪著他，此時為了要快點結束這一回合，大家都很主動的幫他們準備場地，隔壁更衣室有很多隔間，不過天堂七分的本質必須是密閉的，所以有人提議要用衣櫥，大家把裡面掛著的運動服拿出來隨意放在座椅上之後，副隊長拿出了手機計時器，兩人也乖乖的進了衣櫥裡面對面坐著。

「我要關門囉？待會聽到手機響起就可以出來了，我們會繼續在隔壁玩，準備計時———」

「隊長會乖乖的吧？」

「不要做危險的事情，發呆七分鐘就是了。」

「想想你的人身安全，我們可打不贏瘋狂的女粉絲。」

太一終於抓狂：「你們夠了喔！」把腳踹出去威脅，不意外的是一陣哄笑回應。

最終，在漸漸往隔壁房離去的笑鬧聲裡，衣櫥門關上了。

一片漆黑中，大和聽見副隊長走出更衣室的腳步聲。

下一秒，太一的氣息就撲了上來。

熟悉的味道，擦過嘴唇的溫度，回過神來的時候大和已經張口回應了對方，被舔過的下唇正在發燙，他仰起脖子往太一的方向靠去，把舌頭送入對方口中，即使知道屋內已經沒人，兩人還是稍微花了點心思忍著企圖從喉嚨裡衝出的呻吟，習慣性的吸吮對方上唇，那水漬聲在密閉的空間廳上去格外響亮讓兩人內心都是一抖。

不知何時後背已經完全和衣櫥壁貼合，太一整個人都壓到了自己身上，有限的空間中連衣服的摩擦都格外曖昧，火熱交纏的氣息讓人欲罷不能，可能是意識到再親下去嘴唇會腫起來太過明顯，太一轉移目標開始往大和的耳邊舔去，手指穿過金髮，有力的指尖按揉著後頸和肩膀，大概是太過舒服，大和忍不住弓起背迎向他，隔著制服兩人的胸口貼再一起。

黑暗中，彼此都被挑起了情慾。

「你這樣搞，待會出去能看嗎？」大和壓低聲音警告他。

「hmmm……」輕吻著對方耳後，感受到柔軟的金髮拂過自己鼻尖，太一沉吟著，沿著下顎線舔了口，豪不意外引起下方人倒抽一口氣：「你是說這個嗎？」

手掌往下探，放到了對方的制服褲檔上。

那裏現在又硬又熱。

大和忍不住罵他：「廢話。」

另一隻手拉開襯衫衣領，開始往鎖骨舔去，太一隨口問道：「不然我幫你吸出來？」

「別鬧，剩沒多少時間了。」

「可以的啊，幹嘛不相信我？」

「是在暗示我會早洩嗎，待會出去你就死定了。」

「我是在說我技術很好，欸，別頂。」

「來比誰撐得久啊。」

「石田大和你很幼稚。」

「靠，是誰先開始的？」

「你。」

「手給我安分點。」

「那你就不要動！再頂下去忍不住———」

外面手機鈴聲大響。

兩人像是被燙著一樣立刻分開，各自在角落整理衣服，才想起先前副隊長説的要他們自己出來，大和無語的把衣櫃門踹開。

整個更衣室裡一個人都沒有，中間板凳的手機還在響著，他走過去把鬧鐘關掉。

突然有個人從後方環上他的腰，太一又開始親他的脖子，大和翻了個白眼：「別鬧了。」

「回宿舍再做？」

「你舍友？」

「今天周末，他回家了。」扯開後領，在平時不會有人看見的地方輕咬了一口，身前的大和渾身抖了一下：「剛剛答應説要幫你吸的。」

「都你在自說自話好嗎……」手肘往後拐，八爪章魚終於放開，大和把衣領拉好，往門口走去。

「不要？」太一跟在後方，一臉無辜。

開門的同時忍不住回身罵道：「好啦！煩死了！」

回給自己的是球隊隊長 ~~奸詐~~ 燦爛的笑容，門的另一邊休息室內正在進行另一輪精彩遊戲的眾人都停下來好奇地看著他們。

「啊啊，隊長惹石田前輩生氣了。」

「怎麼這麼不愛惜自己的性命呢隊長？」

一直被相同梗洗禮的太一終於爆發：「再吵都給我出去跑圈！」

整個屋內都是笑鬧的聲音，只有角落一個今年才入隊的學弟眼尖地看到了，看上去輕鬆如常的石田前輩發紅的耳根。

才意識到，原來自己的隊長是個厲害的角色吶。


End file.
